Perfect Freedom
by Opast
Summary: TRADUCTION - La confiance n'est pas quelque chose qui est donné aveuglément, elle doit d'abord être gagnée. Avant qu'Eren ne puisse s'attendre à ce que ses coéquipiers lui fassent confiance, il doit d'abord apprendre à avoir confiance en lui... et Levi est déterminé à l'aider.


**Titre :** Perfect Freedom (Liberté parfaite)

 **Auteur :** Tramontana Keeper

 **Pairing :** Levi/Eren

 **Traductrice :** Opast

 **Contexte :** L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers canon, le Bataillon d'Exploration se trouve au Château d'Utgarde.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eren n'aimait vraiment pas les murs. C'était déjà assez terrible comme ça qu'ils soient aussi énormes et élevés, mais au moins ils les protégeaient. Cela avait été pire en prison, enfermé derrière des barreaux et enchaîné; quelques nuits passées comme ça et il avait presque été sur le point de se déchiqueter le bras pour s'enfuir (il repousserait de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?). La salle d'audience avait été un réel soulagement. C'est vrai qu'on l'avait attaché mais au moins il y avait de __l'air__.

En comparaison, être sous la garde du Bataillon d'Exploration était une promenade de santé. Dans la journée, on lui assignait des tâches variées (bien que des yeux méfiants le surveillaient toujours), et on lui donnait même un peu de temps libre. Mais quand la nuit tombait, Levi venait le chercher pour le conduire dans sa cellule souterraine où il devait y rester cloîtré pour la nuit. Eren avait une fois essayé de protester, ("cinq minutes de plus, chef ?") mais s'était pris un regard ennuyé et avait été tiré jusqu'en bas de l'escalier.

Il n'avait plus réessayé.

Alors il suivait silencieusement Levi jusqu'en bas, se sentant peu à peu étouffé par le poids de la pierre et du manque d'air pur. L'ouverture noire de sa cellule baillait devant lui comme la gueule d'un titan prêt à l'avaler. Eren se força à ne pas traîner des pieds, et raffermit sa prise sur sa petite bougie.

"Entre, je n'ai pas toute la nuit."

La lueur vacillante de la bougie diffusait sa lumière à travers la petite cellule, repoussant les ténèbres dans les coins; l'ombre de son lit et de son pot de chambre projetée sur le mur. Eren déglutit et coula un regard vers sa bougie. Elle tiendrait probablement une demi-heure.

S'endormir n'était pas le plus dur. C'était le réveil.

Eren se tourna vers Levi, son visage encore plus menaçant à cause de la lumière de sa lampe : tout en angles saillants et en profondeur exacerbée. Il ne montrait aucune once de pitié pour le sort d'Eren. Il soupira et alla déposer son moignon de bougie sur le tabouret à côté de son lit.

"Bonne nuit," lui dit Levi, et Eren sursauta. Il n'avait jamais mérité un bonne nuit avant.

"Bonne nuit !" balbutia-t-il mais Levi avait déjà claqué la porte. Le bruit du verrou fut sa seule réponse. Eren ne verrait personne d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne le lendemain matin.

Mieux valait dormir avant que sa bougie ne se consume entièrement. Eren se coucha sur le dos, le plafond paraissant beaucoup trop proche pour son propre confort. Il ferma les yeux mais pouvait encore sentir au dessus de lui, le poids de la terre et du bâtiment alourdir sa cage thoracique. Il se força à prendre de grandes inspirations. Il y avait assez d'air, l'espace entre le sol et le bas de la porte était large. Il ne suffoquerait pas. Les murs n'allaient pas s'effondrer.

Il remarqua qu'il avait les poings serrés sur ses draps alors il les ouvrit.

Cela faisait combien de temps ? Il pouvait encore voir la lumière de la bougie à travers ses paupières, mais...

Juste pour vérifier. Il lui restait sans doute encore beaucoup de temps.

Eren ouvrit les yeux et son cœur se serra péniblement dans sa poitrine. __Idiot,__ s'en voulut-il _ _.__ Le plafond n'allait pas lui tomber dessus. Il avait déjà été dans cet endroit auparavant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil de côté, juste pour s'assurer qu'il restait encore pas mal de temps pour sa bougie, puis ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Il n'entendait rien hormis sa respiration bruyante. Il savait que s'il écoutait le silence trop longtemps, ses oreilles commenceraient à siffler.

Seulement sept heures environ à attendre. Il y arriverait.

Il parvint finalement à s'endormir, et pendant qu'il dormait, Eren se transforma.

Son corps était soudainement trop grand pour être contenu dans la minuscule cellule, mais pas assez pour traverser la pierre épaisse qui l'entourait de tous côtés. Ça allait finir par céder, et il sentit quelque chose se rompre à l'intérieur de lui. Ses os se brisaient alors qu'il luttait pour trouver un moyen de sortir—cette pression horrible sur chaque partie de son corps—mais peu importe combien il se démenait, il n'y avait aucune sortie. Du rouge troubla sa vision et il poussa un hurlement de douleur, sauf qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Personne pour l'aider. Il était comprimé entre ces quatre murs.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger et encore moins respirer, il allait mourir ici enfermé _ _...__

Eren se réveilla brusquement dans l'obscurité la plus totale, enchevêtré dans ses draps, respirant douloureusement à cause de sa gorge irritée. Il avait été enterré vivant, humain et coupé de ses sens. Il ne pouvait voir ni entendre quoi que ce soit à part son propre cri déchirant. Tous ses muscles tiraient. Il se frotta les yeux et ses mains en ressortirent mouillées; son esprit visualisa ses doigts tachés de sang.

Il tomba de son lit contre le sol dur, invisible et froid. __Une tombe__. Eren se précipita en avant, à la recherche de la porte... et si elle avait disparu ? Et s'ils l'avaient enfermé pour toujours ?

A quatre pattes, Eren sentit un courant d'air un peu plus frais. La porte. Il se mit à genoux, tâtonnant et grattant contre celle-ci, priant pour reconnaître une poignée, un gond, n'importe quoi...

Un autre sanglot frustré lui échappa quand il comprit qu'il ne pouvait même pas la faire bouger. Il allait la détruire, pensa-t-il fiévreusement, prenant de l'élan avec son poing pour frapper, mais il se ressaisit juste à temps et interrompit son mouvement. A la place, il s'abattit contre elle.

Il s'effondra au sol, sonné, sa joue claquant contre la pierre, mais __il n'avait pas frappé la porte car s'il s'était blessé... s'il s'était changé en titan, le cauchemar serait devenu réalité, cette cellule aurait été son tombeau... il attendrait la mort dans le noir, sous terre, captif...__

Un battement rythmé et assourdissant résonna dans ses oreilles et il était certain que c'était celui de son cœur, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre dans une rafale de vent et que ses yeux se fassent aveuglés par la lumière.

"Eren ? Oï, Eren, reprends-toi !"

Il était sur le dos, ses poignets immobilisées __captif, captif,__ le souffle commençait à lui manquer de plus en plus et il ne pouvait __toujours__ pas voir à travers la lumière qui lui brûlait la rétine.  
Une douleur vive et aiguë se propagea soudainement dans sa joue et Eren haleta une dernière fois, en état de choc... puis il sentit de nouveau l'oxygène remplir ses poumons. Tout son corps était tendu, et le présent se rappela finalement à lui.

La lumière ne le brûlait plus, elle venait d'une lampe qui reposait sur le sol à sa droite. Les menottes autour de ses poignets étaient des mains, chaudes et fermes, qui le maintenaient au sol. Sa vision de la pièce tangua jusqu'à gagner en netteté et finit par se focaliser sur la silhouette du Caporal Levi.

"Pardon," souffla machinalement Eren, le cerveau encore brumeux. Quatre-vingt-dix pour cents du temps, commencer par une excuse était la chose la plus prudente à faire. Mais l'expression de l'homme était toujours aussi insondable. Eren constata qu'il se trouvait dos au sol et que Levi était penché sur lui, pesant de tout son poids sur son corps. Levi, qui était échevelé, pieds nus et dans ce qui ne pouvait qu'être son pyjama.

"T'émerges ?" Il se redressa et saisit Eren par son t-shirt pour le relever.

"Ouais," murmura Eren, car s'il était suffisamment lucide pour penser à quel point tout ça était __embarrassant__ et à quel point un Levi partiellement déshabillé était proche de lui, il devait sûrement être revenu à la normale. Des tremblements le secouaient toujours, mais il se sentait mieux.

Lumière. Chaleur. Air.

Levi lâcha un soupir agacé et passa une main sur ses yeux. "Il est cinq heures du matin putain," dit-il. "J'aurais pu dormir une demi-heure de plus."

Eren ne pouvait pas lever les yeux, trouvant soudainement ses genoux fascinants. Son esprit nageait au milieu de petits bouts d'information. Levi se réveillait normalement à cinq heures trente. Levi dormait suffisamment près pour avoir entendu Eren crier et était venu pour lui. Levi avait un petit lapin brodé sur le haut de son pyjama.

A tout moment, il s'attendait à être inondé de remarques acerbes à propos de son bordel, de ses habitudes de sommeil, et probablement quelque chose concernant le croque-mitaine et sur le fait d'avoir peur du noir. Eren pouvait déjà s'imaginer son ton moqueur et...

"J'espère que tu ne prétends pas dormir assis ou ce genre de connerie," déclara Levi, en se mettant debout. "Tu m'as levé à cinq heures du mat', pas question que tu retournes dans ton putain de lit. Pas que tu ne __pourrais__ pas, mais de toute façon, ton lit ressemble à une zone sinistrée. T'es vraiment un génie pour ce qui est de foutre tes draps bizarrement. Lève-toi, on va courir."

Stupéfait, Eren le regarda incrédule. "En pyjama ?"

"Tu as deux minutes pour te changer. Enfin une seule plutôt, puisque t'en as perdu une à poser des questions stupides. Je m'en carre de comment t'es pour sortir. Vas-y nu."

"Mais vous n'êtes pas habillé."

"J'ai juste besoin de mes chaussures."

"Vous courez en pyjama ?"

Levi grogna et remonta Eren par le bras. "Tout comme toi désormais, vu que tu es trop occupé à faire le malin au lieu de mettre tes putains de vêtements."

"Attendez... !" Eren parvint à attraper ses bottes de justesse et sautilla maladroitement derrière lui, essayant de les enfiler alors qu'il se faisait traîner en direction de l'escalier. Levi prit ses chaussures sur la route, puis ils se rendirent dans la cour.

Cela semblait irréel. Seuls quelques gardes y étaient postés et aucun d'entre eux n'osa ne serait-ce que paraître surpris de voir le Soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité prêt à faire son jogging à cinq heures du matin en pyjama. Peut-être qu'il faisait ça tous les jours. L'aube pointait à peine et le vieux château était baigné d'une douce lumière bleuâtre. Tout était très calme, à l'exception de quelques oiseaux qui chantaient avec enthousiasme dans les arbres. L'air été frais et sain comparé à l'exiguïté étouffante du cachot.

Eren prit une grande inspiration, ses yeux se fermant involontairement.

Un mouvement brusque de l'épaule le fit glapir.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas __dormir__ ," claqua Levi. "Allez, morveux fainéant. Je n'ai que peu confiance en tes compétences, mais tu dois sûrement être capable de tenir le rythme."

Il s'élança, et Eren se hâta à sa suite, prêt à faire la course. Le fait de courir avec Jean avait toujours mené à une compétition entre eux, qui impliquait généralement l'usage de croche-pieds. Il ne lui fallut que quelques foulées pour comprendre que Levi ne rentrerait pas dans le jeu. Il s'était fixé un rythme à une allure modérée et allait le garder. Cherchait-il à le provoquer ? Eren tenta d'accélérer tout en étudiant Levi du coin de l'œil. Le regard qu'il lui décocha le fit se sentir comme un môme de trois ans. Refroidi, Eren s'adapta à la cadence de l'homme, trottinant à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas difficile; Eren sentit ses muscles se détendre considérablement et son esprit s'apaiser grâce aux battement réguliers de leurs pieds sur le sol.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient déjà fait deux fois le tour de la forteresse et Levi se mit à ralentir. Eren aurait pu vouloir continuer mais il avait dû juger que c'était suffisant. Il s'arrêta et respira à pleins poumons.

"Tu as l'air foutument heureux," prononça Levi. "Je devrais te sortir du lit tous les jours."

"Oui, s'il vous plaît !" lâcha Eren, sans qu'il puisse se retenir. Se lever tôt signifiait moins de temps à rester dans la noirceur oppressante... il repoussa au loin cette pensée. Inutile de gâcher sa bonne humeur.

"Hn," fournit pour toute réponse Levi. Comme Eren avait manifesté son intérêt, il ne le ferait probablement plus maintenant.

"Levi !" retentit subitement la voix anormalement forte d'Hanji, troublant la quiétude du matin. "Et Eren ! Oh mon garçon, tu as une mine épouvantable, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Eren déglutit, la honte des événements passés resurgit et paralysa sa langue.

"J'ai possiblement frappé ce petit con par accident plusieurs fois," rétorqua Levi. "Après l'avoir fichu au sol."

Eren demeura interdit.

"Tu devrais être plus gentil avec lui !" protesta Hanji. "Si tu le frappes trop, je ne pourrais plus faire mes expériences."

Seigneur, pas encore des expériences. Eren essaya de se faire petit et discret, ce qui était compliqué étant donné qu'il était plus grand qu'eux. Peut-être que s'il se collait à Levi...

"Si tu insistes," répliqua celui-ci. D'une jambe, il balaya les genoux d'Eren, ce qui le fit s'écrouler au sol. Non préparé à cette soudaine chute, le pauvre mit un moment à reprendre son souffle. "Voilà, il est hors service pour aujourd'hui."

Hanji poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais s'en remit rapidement et passa à un autre sujet. "Je vois que tu portes le pyjama que je t'ai offert !"

"Tu as bousillé tous les autres que j'avais, j'étais censé porter quoi ?"

Eren se releva, étourdi, ses yeux ancrés sur Levi. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Il désirait volontiers croire que l'homme essayait de prendre soin de lui, d'une façon très étrange, mais n'était-ce pas juste prétentieux de penser ça ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Peut-être qu'il s'inventait des choses.

"Eren."

"Chef ?"

"Va te doucher puis rends-toi à mon bureau, étant donné que tu es manifestement trop blessé pour être d'une quelconque utilité à Hanji aujourd'hui."

"Oui, chef." Eren lui fit le salut militaire et s'éloigna, l'esprit bourdonnant.

* * *

Après s'être lavé, Eren se dirigea vers le bureau de Levi. Il savait où il se situait, même s'il n'y était jamais entré. Il était six heures du matin maintenant, et le château commençait à s'éveiller. Eren croisa ses amis en route mais n'osa pas échanger plus de quelques mots avec Mikasa et Armin. Levi possédait probablement un sixième sens qui l'informait quand les gens procrastinaient.

Un coup rapide à sa porte et Eren fut autorisé à entrer. Le bureau était plus petit que ce qu'il s'était attendu, mais était curieusement douillet. Il y avait une bibliothèque, un bureau et un vieux canapé dans le coin. Inutile de préciser que tout était éclatant de propreté.

"Tu es venu. Je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas devoir te traquer. Assieds-toi." Levi fit un geste en direction du canapé et s'approcha de lui avec une pile de papiers.

Eren obtempéra et Levi déposa la pile sur ses genoux.

"Tu vois ça ? Ce sont les rapports les plus chiants de toute la planète. Tu pourrais vivre mille ans et ne pas trouver plus pourri que des documents sur le nombre de cornichons que notre unité consomme. Pour une raison totalement grotesque et sans doute parce que c'est un enfoiré qui déteste la vie, Erwin veut que je les lise et estime combien de bocaux de cornichons nous aurons besoin de stocker pour l'hiver prochain. Vu que j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est toi qui vas le faire. Si on vient à en manquer, ça sera déduit de tes rations." Levi reprit son souffle. "Bordel, c'est tellement ennuyeux que je supporte à peine d'en parler. Mets-toi au travail. Je ne veux pas t'entendre si ce n'est pour dire 'j'ai fini, Caporal Levi'."

"Oui, ch-"

"Ferme-là."

Eren se tut. Levi lui tourna le dos et retourna à son bureau, certainement pour s'occuper de rapports plus intéressants que sur des cornichons. Eren baissa les yeux vers la liasse dans ses mains et considéra l'idée que peut-être Levi s'était moqué de lui, car il adorait tourmenter les gens... mais non, c'était vraiment à propos de cornichons. Il était juste un peu choqué d'entendre Levi parler ainsi du Commandant Erwin mais l'homme ne mâchait ses mots avec personne.  
Eh bien, mieux valait s'y mettre. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce que lui ferait Levi s'il salissait les feuilles. Eren commença par la première page et... découvrit que c'était vraiment incroyablement ennuyeux. Il pouvait sentir son cerveau décrocher et ses yeux perdre de vue les mots écrits sur la page, mais il se força à rester concentré.

Mais sérieusement. Tellement ennuyant.

Le bureau de Levi était plutôt agréable. Baigné par la lumière du matin là où le cachot d'Eren était englouti par les ténèbres, une douce brise émanait de la fenêtre. Même le canapé était confortable et bien rembourré, usé juste à certains endroits.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les paupières d'Eren tombèrent, son manque de sommeil dû à sa nuit agitée le rattrapant.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la panique qu'il ressentit pour s' _ _être endormi, oh merde__ , le fit tomber du canapé. Il tourna précipitamment la tête en direction du bureau mais Levi n'y était pas—une brève consolation.

Le caporal n'était plus là, ainsi que les documents sur les genoux d'Eren. A la place, la cape verte familière des recrues couvrait ses épaules, qui avait d'ailleurs glissé au sol quand il s'était affolé. Levi allait le tuer.

Eren la ramassa (et d'où elle venait d'abord ?) et eut la présence d'esprit de l'épousseter et de la plier avec une précision militaire avant de sortir du bureau. Je devrais commencer à ramper, pensa-t-il. S'il rampait suffisamment, peut-être que Levi aurait pitié de lui.

Qui essayait-il de tromper ? Il était un homme mort.

A chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'éviter, Levi lui tombait invariablement dessus, mais ce coup-ci Eren ratissa la base entière avant d'enfin le trouver dans l'armurerie, en train de nettoyer son équipement tridimensionnel avec deux des membres de son escouade. Eren s'arrêta devant lui à bout de souffle, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, s'efforçant de réunir assez d'air dans ses poumons pour formuler une excuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis occupé."

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ce matin. Eren était en proie à une intense perplexité. "Mais... les rapports..."

"J'avais envie de chier et je manquais de papier toilette," le coupa Levi. "Oublie ça. Retourne jouer avec les autres bébés scouts, ou peu importe ce que tu fais quand tu ne sers à rien. Ce qui est le cas la plupart du temps."

"Je… d'accord, chef," se contenta de répondre Eren, car il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire d'autre quand on se faisait congédier de la sorte.

Cette journée s'avérait être bien étrange, presque comme si deux jours différents avaient fusionné en un seul. L'après-midi se déroula normalement, qu'il passa d'ailleurs à s'entraîner, l'une des rares fois où il lui était possible d'être avec ses amis. La tentation d'aller parler à Mikasa ou Armin au lieu de travailler sur les manœuvres était forte, mais pas assez pour le faire agir non plus. Ce qu'il avait partagé ce matin avec le caporal restait invraisemblable et quelque peu surréaliste mais avec les futilités qui avaient suivi, Eren avait presque été capable d'oublier comment la journée avait débuté.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait réprimer la tension qui montait en lui à mesure que le soleil déclinait, sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin de la journée, Levi viendrait à nouveau le chercher et ça se finirait de la même façon que cela avait commencé.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda tout à coup Mikasa, ramenant Eren dans le présent.

"Quoi ? Ouais, je vais bien !" Il s'efforça de sourire et espéra qu'il semblait convaincant. A en juger par le visage de Mikasa et d'Armin, ce n'était pas particulièrement le cas.

"Tu as été bizarre toute la journée. Plus que d'habitude."

"Ha ha, Mikasa."

"Est-ce que ça à voir avec le caporal ?" s'enquit Armin. "Tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner dans tous les sens et de le chercher du regard. Et tu as l'air terriblement nerveux."

"Je ne suis __pas__ nerveux. Et tout va bien avec le caporal. Il a été sympa avec moi."

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles.

"Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait déjà placé le Caporal Levi et 'sympa' dans la même phrase avant," dit Jean. "A moins que la phrase ne soit 'ça serait sympa que le Caporal Levi ne me tabasse pas aujourd'hui' ou quelque chose du genre."

"Je l'ai vu te renverser à terre plus tôt," ajouta Armin.

La réponse d'Eren fut avortée alors que des pas se rapprochaient derrière lui, et tout le monde se tut.

"Allez Eren," annonça Levi. "C'est l'heure de dormir pour les gamins."

Sa respiration trembla. Il essaya de garder une apparence neutre et se leva, forçant ses genoux à maintenir son poids pour ne pas paraître faible. Les yeux d'Armin se rétrécirent et Eren supposa qu'il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

"B'nuit les gars," marmonna-t-il. "On se voit demain."

"Tu es sûr d'aller bien ?" Mikasa avait cette fameuse lueur qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux juste avant d'attaquer quelqu'un.

"Sérieusement, je vais bien." assura Eren, se voulant apaisant. "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous vous inquiétez."

"Est-ce qu'on va rester jacasser ici toute la nuit ?" demanda Levi. "Car tu peux très bien parler tout en récurant les toilettes."

"Non chef, j'arrive." Eren tourna résolument le dos à ses amis, la tête haute, puisant dans son énergie pour se forcer à avancer. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, ce qui le rendait quelque peu nauséeux.

Au lieu de penser à la destination, Eren se concentra sur tous les détails qu'il pouvait croiser en chemin. Il compta les fenêtres, notant que les oiseaux venaient se percher à côté d'elles. Il entendit le cri strident d'une chauve-souris transpercer le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

Pendant un moment, le monde à l'extérieur lui parut d'un noir d'encre et Eren détourna immédiatement les yeux pour se concentrer sur la lumière des couloirs. Il examina les dalles en pierre qui passaient sous ses pieds, et remarqua une petite tâche de boue sur l'une de ses bottes. Heureusement que le caporal ne l'avait pas vue. Il regarda le symbole des Ailes de la Liberté sur le dos de Levi et se fit la réflexion à quel point il était rapide, à quel point ses mouvements étaient précis durant les combats. Son corps était mince mais bien bâti, tout en muscles. Eren se trouvait grand et maladroit en comparaison de lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une seule fois au cours de leur route, lorsque Levi prit sa lampe, un livre et fut rejoint par Petra. Eren aurait voulu qu'ils puissent s'arrêter pour toujours. Il continuait d'avancer avec réticence.

"Hey, Eren," lui adressa poliment Petra, mais pas de manière très amicale. Eren la salua en retour d'un hochement de tête et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Levi n'allait évidemment pas lui expliquer. Il commença à lui parler d'un développement technologique qui avait été stoppé par des gens qu'Eren ne connaissait pas mais dont il avait apparemment une piètre opinion. A sa grande surprise, le caporal ne dirigeait presque aucune insulte envers Petra elle-même et cette dernière semblait même amusée par ses injures créatives.

Eren s'attendait toujours à ce qu'elle parte mais elle les suivit jusqu'à l'escalier qui conduisait à sa cellule. Pourquoi était-elle encore là ?

"Allez," dit Levi, déjà trois marches plus bas tandis qu'il se tournait pour voir pourquoi Eren ne suivait pas.

Il baissa les yeux sur l'escalier, là où il devenait invisible car trop éloigné de la lumière de la lampe. Il n'avait pas de bougie, réalisa-t-il soudainement avec horreur. Ils allaient le laisser croupir dans l'obscurité.

"Eh bien ?" poursuivit Levi et Eren découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger les jambes. Levi amorça un mouvement vers lui et il savait que la violence allait être utilisée, que même si Petra était présente, Levi lui foutrait une raclée et le balancerait dans tous les cas dans sa cellule.

 _ _Bougez__ , supplia-t-il à ses jambes.

"Eren," reprit doucement Levi. "Tu vas descendre cet escalier."

Le dénommé déglutit difficilement, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il allait descendre cet escalier. Dans le noir. Il avança d'un pas, ses bottes raclant contre le sol, seul son audible ici bas.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le silence oppressant cogner contre ses tympans.

"S'il vous plaît." Quelque chose se brisa dans sa voix.

"Tu dois être enfermé la nuit," contesta Levi.

Eren secoua la tête. Levi, qui jusqu'alors le fixait intensément, échangea un regard plein de sous-entendus avec Petra et lui tendit sa lampe. Eren comprit ce qui allait se produire une fraction de seconde avant que l'homme ne le hisse sur son épaule et qu'il commence à descendre les marches.

Eren laissa échapper une plainte et se mordit la langue, forçant ses membres à se décrisper. Il voulut crier mais se raccrocha au peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Il voulut se débattre mais l'idée de défier le caporal n'était même pas à considérer. Une partie de lui savait que peu importe combien les choses paraissaient mauvaises, celles-ci pouvaient toujours empirer, et s'en prendre à Levi entraînerait certainement cela. Alors, il se laissa mener en bas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter de voir les marches se balancer sous ses yeux, alors il les ferma. Mieux valait ne pas savoir, ne pas voir.

Cela sembla interminable, mais Eren aurait préféré passer l'éternité comme ça et ne jamais en voir le bout. Peu importe combien il tenta de l'ignorer, l'escalier prit fin et Levi marchait désormais sur du sol.

C'était presque terminé. Eren ne put retenir un gémissement.

"Levi, tu es sûr de toi ?" entendit-il Petra demander plus loin et sentit Levi acquiescer sous lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra. D'un mouvement rapide, il jeta Eren sur le lit. Au moment où son corps heurta le matelas, il se recroquevilla, les mains enveloppées de manière protectrice autour de sa tête. Peut-être que s'il gardait les yeux fermés, il pourrait s'imaginer que la lumière était toujours là, qu'il se trouvait toujours en sécurité à l'étage, dans le bureau chaleureux de Levi.

Il y eut un grincement qui signifiait la fermeture de la porte. Eren connaissait ces grincements aussi bien que le son de son propre prénom. Ils étouffèrent les bruits qui essayaient de s'échapper de sa gorge; le loquet crissa et la clef cliqueta dans la serrure.

Il était seul.

Il ne put empêcher un sanglot de sortir maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre. Il se demanda si Levi reviendrait pour lui s'il criait.

Un son étrange, inconnu, inattendu résonna dans la cellule et les larmes d'Eren se gelèrent sur ses joues, son cœur s'arrêtant de battre. Quelque chose était traîné au sol. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur le coup et il regardait maintenant le mur.

Le mur visible.

Il y avait de la lumière.

Eren poussa une exclamation de surprise et se retourna de l'autre côté de son lit. Il ne put admettre ce que ses yeux lui montraient. La cellule était éclairée parce que la lampe était toujours là, reposant au sol, et Levi était assis sur le tabouret qu'il avait rapproché du mur pour pouvoir s'y adosser.

Il avait l'air complètement à l'aise, imperturbable, avec le livre qu'il avait apporté devant lui.

Levi fit claquer sa langue, le son déchirant le silence comme un coup de canon. "Saleté de lumière," maugréa-t-il. "J'aurai dû amener quelque chose pour y accrocher la lampe."

"Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" parvint à articuler Eren, craignant presque que l'homme devant lui disparaisse une fois ses mots prononcés.

"Je poursuis ma lecture. Personne ne me dérangera ici."

"Mais... la porte... est verrouillée."

"Oh là là," ironisa Levi, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre. "Je n'avais pas du tout considéré ça quand j'ai demandé à Petra de nous y enfermer."

"Mais..."

Levi le regarda finalement. "Si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, pourrais-tu la fermer histoire de nous laisser un peu de paix et de tranquillité ?"

Eren déglutit et hocha la tête, passant une main sur ses yeux pour y retirer les larmes et renifla. Il roula sur le dos et observa le plafond tout en écoutant cette respiration qui n'était pas la sienne, l'occasionnelle page qui se tourne, le bruissement du tissu ainsi que le frottement d'une chaussure contre le sol.

Le plafond ne bougeait pas.

Il avait toujours ses habits et ses chaussures, réalisa Eren et il s'assit donc pour les retirer. Il examina de nouveau Levi et pesa le pour et le contre avant de lui demander, "Vo- tu veux mon pyjama ?"

C'était suffisamment terrible comme ça que le caporal soit coincé avec lui ici toute la nuit et qu'ils ne puissent rien faire d'autre, jusqu'à temps qu'on les libère le lendemain matin... "Et le lit ?"

"Pas après que tes chaussures aient traîné partout," grogna Levi.

"C'est toi qui m'as balancé dessus," marmonna Eren avant de pouvoir considérer que c'était une __idée vraiment stupide__. Levi le détailla, puis gigota sur son tabouret avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"…Je m'excuse d'avoir sali ton lit."

Entre toutes ces choses… Eren bascula en arrière et éclata d'un rire légèrement hystérique.

"Tu peux dormir au dessus de la couverture," proposa-t-il, à bout de souffle, une fois son calme retrouvé. Levi paraissait superbement indifférent à la scène.

"Je suppose que je peux," finit-il par dire, ce qui soulagea Eren pour tout un tas de raisons.

"Je vais aller sur le sol alors." Eren se mit de nouveau en position assise et commença à sortir du lit. Levi fronça les sourcils.

"Reste sur le lit."

"Mais..."

Levi le fusilla du regard.

"C'est pas un peu gênant ?" demanda Eren d'une toute petite voix. Il avait déjà partagé des baraquements avec pas mal de gens mais jamais avec des officiers supérieurs. Encore moins si c'était le Caporal Levi.

"La gêne est morte," répondit Levi. "Je l'ai tuée moi-même. Cesse d'agir comme un foutu __adolescent__ à propos de tout."

"Je vais essayer, chef." Il n'était pas en train d'imaginer; Levi avait bien esquissé un sourire.

Il se tint tranquille et regarda l'homme retirer les sangles de son équipement et ses chaussures. Même s'il l'avait vu en pyjama ce matin, c'était différent. Il l'observa délier sa cravate, la plier soigneusement et se débarrasser des couches de vêtements qu'il portait. Quelque chose remua dans l'estomac d'Eren sur le fait que Levi se __déshabille__ et oh merde il n'allait pas dormir nu ou quelque chose du genre ?

Il se tourna de son côté du lit, dos au caporal, espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son visage rougi. __La gêne est morte__ , se rappela-t-il fermement. Si quelqu'un pouvait la tuer, c'était bien évidemment Levi. __Et arrête d'agir comme un adolescent.__

Il semblerait que personne n'allait porter de pyjama ce soir, mais à ce stade, Eren n'allait de toute façon pas se lever juste pour se changer. Il ferma les yeux.

Le matelas s'enfonça lorsque Levi vint s'y coucher et le battement infernal du cœur d'Eren devait s'entendre à quinze lieues. Mais rien ne se passa. Levi était allongé à côté de lui, au dessus de la couverture, ne le touchant guère. Eren pouvait entendre sa respiration lentement se réguler.

Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait voulu dire par arrêter d'agir comme un adolescent. Ils partageaient juste un matelas. Eren lâcha un soupir qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir retenu et se relaxa.  
Le cachot était calme mais pas silencieux. Il y avait deux rythmes cardiaques, deux respirations et la chaleur de quelqu'un près de lui. La lumière était douce.

Ce n'était pas une tombe.

Et si le Soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité (la personne possédant le plus de liberté qu'Eren avait jamais rencontrée) décidait de s'enfermer avec lui dans cette cage, qui était-il pour s'en plaindre ?

* * *

La nuit suivante fut encore mieux. Levi avait ramené son propre pyjama (le même avec le lapin) ainsi qu'une sorte de couchette qu'il avait installée au sol, à côté d'Eren. Cette partie était juste un peu décevante. Les cauchemars ne revinrent pas, bridés par la simple présence humaine à ses côtés mais Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement quand il se rappelait de leur proximité la nuit dernière.

Qu'aurait fait le caporal, s'il voulait qu'une personne partage son lit au lieu de rester sur le sol ? Probablement l'annoncer de but en blanc et disséquer la personne des yeux jusqu'à temps qu'elle s'exécute. Eren avait le sentiment que ce plan ne fonctionnerait pas bien inversé.

"Bonne nuit," prononça-t-il, juste pour entendre la voix de Levi lui répondre.

"Hn, bonne nuit."

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'il __aimait__ être enfermé, mais au moins c'était tolérable désormais. Savoir que Levi serait à l'intérieur avec lui était suffisant pour qu'il maintienne un rythme cardiaque stable. A force, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas juste imaginé tout ça et réagi excessivement...

Il commençait même à se sentir plus calme avec ses amis, croyant que peut-être Jean se trompait. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas tant que ça déséquilibré, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas virer fou furieux. Malgré ça, il éprouvait tout de même un certain malaise à se tenir près d'eux, cherchant toujours du coin de l'œil les soldats de la brigade qui étaient chargés de le surveiller. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec le caporal, alors ça allait.

Quand Levi vint le chercher la troisième nuit, il avait l'air plus tendu que d'habitude et Eren se tritura le cerveau à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il aurait fait. Ce n'était probablement pas le cas, pensa-il avec prudence; le caporal avait beaucoup à l'esprit, voilà tout.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le réfectoire, la voix du Commandant Erwin les stoppa.

"Levi," dit-il, et les deux s'arrêtèrent pour se retourner. Levi échangea un long regard froid avec le commandant et ne s'embêta pas le moins du monde à cacher son agacement.

"Oui, chef," conclut Levi, qui fit volte-face et sortit Eren du réfectoire.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Tout du long, Eren s'interrogea s'il devait lui demander, mais décida que non. Ce n'était pas son affaire. Il remarqua cependant que Petra ne les rejoignait pas, et juste pour ça, un début d'anxiété refit finalement surface.

Mais les habits de Levi reposaient toujours sur le tabouret, et sa couchette au sol. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, et maintenant Eren avait la certitude que quelque chose clochait.

"Qui va fermer la porte, chef ?" questionna-t-il.

"Personne," souffla Levi, sortant une chaîne d'où pendait une menotte. "Donne-moi ton poignet."

Eren rapprocha instinctivement les mains de sa poitrine.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça," siffla Levi. "Erwin a insisté que je ne pouvais pas rester la nuit, alors personne ne nous enfermera. Tu ne peux pas rester en liberté alors je t'enchaîne au lit."

Il s'empara du bras d'Eren et l'emprisonna avec l'anneau en métal. "Mais... si le commandant t'a ordonné de ne pas rester…"

Avec un bruit sec et métallique, Levi enroula l'autre extrémité de la chaîne à l'un des pieds du lit. Eren tira en prévention et découvrit qu'il y avait assez de mou pour que ses mouvements ne soient pas trop entravés pendant qu'il dormait. Levi se redressa et darda son regard sur lui.

"Regarde autour de toi, gamin. Tu vois combien j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ses ordres ? J'ai dit que tu serais sous ma responsabilité. Si tu deviens une satanée épave, comment combattras-tu les titans ?"

Eren ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Levi défiait les ordres pour __lui__ ? Il se trouvait trop médiocre et insignifiant pour mériter une telle chose. Mais s'il disait à Levi de partir, il allait probablement le frapper. L'homme avait clairement démontré qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait.

Alors, il se contenta d'observer silencieusement Levi s'allonger dos à lui. Ce dernier essayait de faire attention à lui, et il y avait quelque chose à ce sujet qui l'effrayait bien plus que les portes verrouillées ainsi que tous les murs et chaînes du monde. Eren repensa aux figures adultes de sa vie; depuis sa mère, il avait l'impression qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était soucié de lui, pas vraiment. Les adultes vivaient dans leur propre monde, où les enfants n'étaient qu'un fardeau à s'occuper. Hannes avait indéniablement merdé pour ce qui était de protéger qui que ce soit.

A Trost, lorsque le commandant Pixis l'avait écouté, Eren avait senti pour la première fois qu'il rejoignait ce monde mystérieux où son avis importait et où il avait enfin été considéré comme un individu à part entière. Mais d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, cela avait toujours été lui, Armin et Mikasa. Eux trois contre le reste du monde, contre les adultes, contre les titans. A Trost, il avait été mis sur un piédestal; les autres se battaient et mourraient pendant que lui devait reboucher le mur, le poids de la responsabilité pesant bien plus lourd sur ses épaules que l'énorme rocher qu'il avait dû soulever. Pendant le procès, on l'avait enchaîné et impuissant, il avait écouté les adultes se disputaient son existence. Ce jour-là, ce fut le commandant et le caporal qui gagnèrent et non pas lui grâce à ses propres paroles. Pas en public, du moins.

Levi n'avait pas grandi avec lui, n'avait aucune raison de le voir autrement que comme un monstre, tout comme les autres. Levi n'avait pas de pouvoirs spéciaux, rien de plus que la force qu'il avait accumulée à travers d'innombrables combats. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Eren regrettait à propos de ses capacités de titan, c'était la protection qu'elles lui fournissaient. Il ne sera jamais en mesure d'égaler les autres humains qui choisissaient de se battre en sachant pertinemment que si un titan les mangeait, ce serait la fin. Il avait l'impression de tricher.

Eren regarda à nouveau le dos de Levi; du Soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité comme il l'avait un jour revendiqué dans un autre cachot, et une fois de plus dans celui-ci.

"Merci," murmura-t-il doucement.

"Certains essayent de dormir," grommela l'homme entre ses dents.

* * *

Laissé à la garde d'Erd et Gunther, il ne vit le caporal que quelques minutes ce matin-là, puis pas du tout du reste de la journée. Eren envisagea d'aller le chercher, peut-être même le coincer dans son bureau mais si l'homme voulait lui parler, il savait où le trouver. Qui plus est, trouver Levi résultait souvent à se voir imposer des tâches ménagères supplémentaires.

Le reste de la 104ème brigade n'était pas présent au dîner alors Eren n'avait rien de mieux à faire que passer le temps à se promener d'une table à une autre, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le caporal. Rien. Peut-être qu'il avait été envoyé en mission ? Eren éprouva une pointe de déception sur le fait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, mais éloigna rapidement cette pensée. Levi ne lui __devait__ rien.

L'obscurité tomba rapidement. Levi viendrait sûrement bientôt. Il se refusait à croire autre chose.

"Eren."

Le dénommé pivota pour tomber sur la forme massive de Mike Zakarius. Son cœur fit un bond.

"Mais," dit-il. "Où est le caporal ?"

Mike plissa les yeux bien que son visage restait impassible. "Il a été retenu. C'est moi qui vais t'enfermer ce soir." Il joua avec la clef entre ses doigts puis fit un mouvement brusque de la tête. "Allons-y."

 _ _Retenu__ , pensa Eren, alors qu'il le suivait mécaniquement. Quelque chose lui était-il arrivé ? Et s'il était blessé ? L'idée était presque ridicule, mais encore plus effrayante. Il avait la question sur le bout de la langue mais il ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise pour demander.

Levi était sans conteste l'un des hommes les plus intimidants du Bataillon d'Exploration. Alors comment Eren arrivait-il à lui dire ce qu'il n'osait même pas demander à Mike ?

Penser à Levi accapara tout son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent le dernier escalier, et il se souvint alors que si l'homme n'était pas là, cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas l'accompagner dans sa cellule non plus.

Mike ouvrit la porte, et regarda Eren dans l'expectative. Il se força à faire quelques pas supplémentaires.

"Tu empestes la peur."

"Chef," déclara-t-il. "Le caporal me laissait avoir une bougie. Il fait vraiment très sombre à l'intérieur." Il était plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à prononcer la phrase entière sans que sa voix ne vacille.

Mike haussa les épaules. "Garde la lampe alors." Il la tendit à Eren qui la saisit rapidement au cas où il changerait d'avis.

Tant bien que mal, il franchit l'embrasure de la porte. Les couvertures de Levi étaient roulées contre le mur et son pyjama plié, comme il les avait laissés ce matin.

"Sais-tu pourquoi Levi n'est pas là ?" lâcha soudainement Mike. Eren se retourna, interrogateur. "Il a reçu une punition disciplinaire. Parce qu'il a désobéi aux ordres de se tenir éloigné de ta cellule."

Imaginer __le__ __Caporal Levi__ puni était tout simplement étrange. Il semblait tellement être au dessus de tout le monde qu'Eren oubliait parfois qu'il était lui aussi soumis à des ordres. Levi allait probablement être énervé contre lui plus tard.

"La raison pour laquelle Erwin ne le veut pas dans ta cellule," poursuivit Mike, "est que si tu te transformes dans ton sommeil, il mourrait écrasé."

Le souffle d'Eren se précipita, ces mots le rendant encore plus mal qu'une séance d'entraînement passée avec Annie. Il resta figé alors que Mike claquait la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla.

Il tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'effondra dessus. Il n'avait pas du tout songé à ça. Il avait tellement été occupé à se ressasser combien cela devait être horrible d'être réduit en bouillis par les cloisons de sa cellule qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ce qui allait advenir de Levi, enfermé avec lui, avec nulle part où s'enfuir.

Mieux valait mille nuits de cauchemars que risquer ça. Il ne blesserait jamais Levi. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas étonnant qu'ils devaient l'enfermer... il était un monstre qui ne se contrôlait pas et aucune des mignonnes petites expériences d'Hanji ne pourrait changer cela. Il avait attaqué Mikasa à Trost et Armin n'avait presque pas été capable de le sortir de son état comateux. Pour une raison insensée, Levi lui faisait confiance, ce qui était une __grossière__ erreur et ne ferait que le blesser voire pire.

Il cauchemardait à ce propos. Rêvait de Mikasa broyée contre un mur. Rêvait d'Armin gobé devant ses yeux alors qu'il était immobile dans son corps de titan. Rêvait qu'il était le titan qui avait abattu les murs.

Une fois, il avait même rêvé qu'il était le titan qui avait mangé sa mère. Il avait vomi pendant une heure après son réveil.

Il s'agissait d'avertissements... ne pas baisser sa garde, ne pas penser que parce qu'il n'avait attaqué personne en quelques jours, il était sans danger. Ils avaient juste à défaire sa bribe et lui donner des titans à tuer pour qu'il se batte. Rien d'élégant à ça. Il n'avait pas à faire attention, n'avait pas à se soucier des dommages collatéraux. Il savait que tous les titans qu'il exterminait était un titan en moins qui attaquerait ses amis.

Eren se recroquevilla, rapprochant ses genoux de sa poitrine. Son estomac se tordit alors qu'il sentait l'odeur aigre de sa propre sueur. Il n'allait probablement pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, pas avec son esprit qui tournait en boucle.

Et ce fut le cas.

Bien sûr, il rêva qu'il s'extirpait de son corps de titan en décomposition juste pour trouver le corps brisé de Levi à côté de lui.

Eren se réveilla brusquement... enfin il pensait être réveillé, car entouré de noir complet il ne saurait dire. Peut-être qu'il rêvait toujours. Il pressa le poing contre son visage dans la veine tentative d'étouffer ses sanglots, les yeux ouverts et fixés dans l'obscurité, l'image du corps sans vie de Levi imprimée sur sa rétine, vive et réelle. Eren sortit du lit— _ _dois trouver Levi, m'assurer qu'il va bien__ —et se trouvait à mi-chemin de la porte quand il se rappela qu'il n'était pas là ce soir.

Il était seul.

Eren pressa une main sur sa bouche pour taire un nouveau sanglot et frémit à la sensation des dents contre sa peau. Il essaya de retourner au lit mais se prit les pieds dans une couverture qu'il attrapa et mordit pour empêcher ses cris de sortir.

Ça va aller. Il ne se transformerait pas. Il ne crierait pas.

Eren s'accrocha fermement à elle, ses doigts enfoncés dans le tissu tandis qu'il respirait profondément. Inspire, expire.

Ainsi, il parvint lentement à se calmer. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi chaque souffle était devenu plus facile que le précédent. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'être allongé au sol et renifler une couverture soit...

Ça sentait Levi.

La réalité lui revint précipitamment. C'était __sa__ couverture, prévue pour la nuit. Eren la retira immédiatement de sa bouche, parce que oh merde Levi allait le tuer s'il découvrait qu'il l'avait mâchonnée.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il connaissait l'odeur de Levi.

Il devrait retourner dans son lit. Qui savait combien restait-il encore d'heures avant que la nuit ne se termine ? Compter les heures et attendre qu'elles s'égrènent dans la noirceur la plus totale était pire que d'essayer de dormir. Pire que les rêves, parfois.

Eren tira à lui l'amas de couverture, l'étendit sur le sol et s'enroula dedans, y collant son nez. Il pouvait encore plus sentir Levi comme ça, submergé par son parfum. Il prit une grande inspiration et résista à l'envie de la mordre à nouveau. Au lieu de ça, il imagina quelque part hors de portée, les lentes respirations de Levi dans l'obscurité; au-delà de ses paupières, il visualisa la douce lueur de sa lampe.

Finalement, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Un murmure à son oreille se mélangea à ses rêves confus et il pouvait sentir qu'on le secouait.

"Oï Eren, tu as cinq secondes pour te bouger avant que je ne commence à donner des coups de pieds. Cinq… quatre… trois…"

Eren eut tout juste le temps de cligner faiblement des yeux, la tête toujours dans le cirage qu'un bout d'orteil s'enfonça dans son intestin. Il gémit.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, et découvrit la douce lueur de la lampe ainsi que le visage de Levi (qu'il était heureux de voir) au dessus de lui.

"Ça f'sait pas cinq secondes," geignit-il.

"J'en ai eu marre. Tu te lèves ?"

Eren se mit sur le dos et nota qu'il était toujours sur le sol, emmitouflé dans les couvertures de Levi. Un rougissement s'étendit de son visage jusqu'à son cou, ce qui ne devait pas être aussi visible que ça étant donné le faible éclairage. Cependant, Levi le scrutait, étudiait son visage (qui ne devait pas être glorieux) et s'attardait sur chaque détails du corps d'Eren blotti dans le tas de couverture.

Ce dernier ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui actuellement.

"Tu les laveras quand tu auras fini," reprit Levi. "Tu as probablement des poux."

Eren s'assit, indigné. "Même pas !"

"Oh ?"

Dans un élan d'inspiration, Eren déclara, "Je ne pense pas que des poux survivraient à ma transformation."

Levi ferma la bouche et adopta un air songeur. "Félicitations, gamin," répondit-il. "Première fois qu'une chose intelligente sort de ta bouche."

Eren sourit et se fit discrètement la remarque que s'il ne mettait pas à laver les couvertures, il pouvait éventuellement les conserver pour les sentir une autre nuit. Il refusa de penser à ce que cette réflexion faisait de lui.

"Rejoins-moi dans les écuries à dix heures," dit Levi. "Ne ramène pas ton équipement tridimensionnel."

* * *

Eren passa la matinée à être rongé par la curiosité. Ils n'allaient pas tuer de titans (mais oh seigneur, la simple idée de les combattre aux côtés de Levi était __incroyable__ ), puisque le caporal lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'équipement. Peut-être qu'ils allaient faire d'autres expériences avec Hanji ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi c'était Levi qui l'avait prévenu au lieu d'elle ? Jusqu'à présent, l'homme n'avait pas été particulièrement investi dans ses expériences même s'il avait assisté à la plupart d'entre elles.

Il était tellement excité qu'il arriva dix minutes plus tôt, et comme il s'impatientait, il commença à faire des allers retours. Levi lui avait dit d'aller dans les écuries donc ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient monter à cheval, n'est-ce pas ? Prenant l'initiative, Eren sortit et prépara la monture de Levi, puis s'occupa de la sienne. Le caporal le trouva ainsi, ajustant les rênes des deux chevaux.

" Oï Eren, prépare les... oh." Il cligna des yeux, paraissant légèrement surpris. Il ne l'insulta même pas quand ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux respectifs.

 _ _Yes__ , pensa Eren, pas vraiment sûr du pourquoi il était si content.

Levi portait son équipement complet, son harnais et ses lames. Eren se fit la note mentale que ça avait du sens. Il était rare qu'il aille quelque part sans.

"Où allons-nous, chef ?"

"Je pourrais te donner une réponse conne, ou alors tu pourrais juste la fermer et voir par toi-même."

"Quelle est la réponse conne, chef ?"

"Nettoie ta bouche, petit impertinent. On s'en va cueillir des fleurs sauvages."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Levi faisant un petit signe de tête aux gardes pour qu'ils ouvrent la porte. Le cheval d'Eren trottinait docilement à ses côtés. Il semblerait qu'ils allaient vers les bois. Une lumière chaude inondait le paysage et la brise était suffisamment douce pour que cela soit agréable. Les plaines devenaient dorées et les arbres arboraient des feuilles vertes légèrement séchées par le soleil. Eren respira à pleins poumons et quand son cheval s'élança, il le laissa faire avec une joie non contenue.

Apparemment, Levi était enclin à se montrer plus indulgent car même s'il ne commença pas de course avec Eren, il encourageait son cheval à galoper à ses côtés. Quand ce dernier lui dédia un de ses sourires exubérants, il se contenta de rouler des yeux. Des ombres les assaillirent alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le bois, la fraîcheur du lieu plus que bienvenue après leur chevauchée sous le soleil. Eren s'étira et se tourna vers Levi qui avait les joues un peu rouges après s'être fait fouetter par le vent. Ils longèrent un ruisseau au milieu des arbres tandis que l'homme remettait ses cheveux en place. Eren le regarda faire du coin de l'œil et s'empêcha de faire un geste inconsidéré dans sa direction.

"On descend là," annonça Levi. "Nous attacherons les chevaux là-bas. Et arrête d'avoir l'air aussi satisfait de toi, tu n'as encore rien fait."

Il attachèrent les chevaux à un tronc, et Eren suivit curieusement Levi jusqu'à une petite clairière où le soleil perçait entre les arbres. Ils étaient à environ quarante minutes de route de la base, en pleine campagne, sans aucune habitation visible aux alentours mais le mur se distinguait bien à l'horizon.

"Maintenant," dit Levi en se tournant vers lui, "change-toi en titan."

"Hein ?" Eren sentit le sourire sur son visage se figer, la lumière du soleil se refroidissant soudainement. __Pourquoi le caporal me demanderait ça alors qu'Hanji n'est même pas là, est-ce une expérience, quel genre d'expérience...__

"C'est un ordre."

"Je… oui, chef." Eren avala sa salive, leva la main droite vers sa bouche et jeta un coup d'œil à Levi, qui l'observait attentivement.

Il portait son équipement. Eren pensa aux lames acérées, si près de ses mains et sentit la suspicion grandir en lui. Cela ne se pouvait pas, mais... et si... d'une manière ou d'une autre... il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi l'emmènerait-il ici, loin des autres, et lui dirait de se transformer ?

Il recula involontairement.

"Eh bien ?" s'impatienta Levi. "C'est quoi le problème, ça ne te prend jamais autant de temps avec Hanji. Tu as de l'anxiété de performance ? Tu as besoin que je vienne te rassurer comme elle le fait ?"

"Non, c'est juste..."

Il attendit.

Ce n'est pas possible, se répéta Eren. Levi n'avait pas passé tout ce temps avec lui juste pour le tuer sans raison. Eren ne l'avait même pas spécialement énervé aujourd'hui.

S'était-il transformé dans son sommeil et avait oublié ?

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, chef ?" parvint à articuler Eren, sa main tremblante toujours suspendue près de sa bouche.

Les yeux de Levi se rétrécirent. "…Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe chez toi. Juste histoire que ça soit clair. J'ai prévu de t'entraîner aujourd'hui mais puisque tu as apparemment décidé que c'était le moment pour toi de te montrer inutile, je t'invite à passer le reste de la journée à décrasser les écuries avec tes deux mains. Tu as besoin d'un but ? Parce le but ça serait de __ne pas me faire chier__."

Entraîner. Eren plongea les dents dans sa main sans même terminer sa pensée, et le monde autour de lui s'ébranla.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il lui fallut un moment pour s'adapter à la perspective du titan. Les arbres si grands étaient maintenant bien plus petits, et la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue précédemment semblait beaucoup moins longue. Tout était déformé et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour ajuster sa vision.

Levi n'avait pas bougé et ne paraissait pas plus tendu qu'avant sa transformation. Malgré leur différence de taille bien plus importante, Eren ne se sentait pas plus confiant dans sa masse titanesque. Il avait déjà vu Levi à l'action.

Il n'avait jamais souhaité être du mauvais côté de ses lames.

"Tu m'entends ?" appela-t-il. Eren acquiesça. "Bien. Lève la main droite."

Il s'exécuta, légèrement perplexe puis Levi lui dit de lever la gauche, de lui montrer trois doigts, de mettre une main sur sa tête, de lui montrer combien faisait dix-sept fois deux. Il trouvait plus facile ses derniers jours de rester concentré sous forme de titan, il avait moins de troubles cognitifs. Au fond, il devrait peut-être admettre que les expériences d'Hanji avait plutôt bien aidé.

Puis, Levi lui demanda de soulever des roches de plusieurs tailles différentes, une souche d'arbre, de briser une branche jusqu'à devoir ramasser un morceau de bois si minuscule qu'il dut utiliser le bout de ses ongles. Il le présenta à Levi et fut tout fier quand ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Maintenant, porte-moi." exigea-t-il.

Pas moyen. Il devait avoir mal entendu parce que __jamais de la vie__ il fera ça. Pas qu'il en avait envie de toute façon.

"J'ai dit, porte _ _-moi__."

Eren secoua la tête négativement. C'était étrange d'être aussi angoissé sous sa forme de titan, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment ressentir les battements effrénés de son cœur, la légère nausée ou l'un des quelconques signes habituels qui prouvaient que tu te sentais __putain de pas bien__.

"C'est un ordre, au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris."

Eren secoua de nouveau la tête et cacha ses mains derrière son dos pour appuyer son point de vue. Il existait de mauvaises idées, des idées encore pires, et l'une des pires qu'il pouvait envisager était de prendre Levi dans sa main. Il avait déjà rêvé qu'il soulevait des gens mais ils finissaient morts sous sa poigne.

Levi soupira et croisa les bras. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?"

Alors qu'Eren essayait de sortir des mots de sa bouche de titan, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit dans son cerveau ce qui rendit difficile de traduire les sons de sa tête à la réalité. Au lieu d'essayer de parler, il tendit la main, paume ouverte et la resserra brusquement.

Levi comprit le message. "N'es-tu pas curieux au moins de connaître l'objectif de cet exercice ? Parce que je suis saoulé de crier après toi."

Eh bien... il __voulait__ savoir, mais il était hors de question qu'il prenne Levi. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, se coucha sur le ventre, posa son menton sur ses mains et approcha son visage de l'homme, aussi près qu'il le pouvait, tout en maintenant le contact visuel. Levi suivit tout le processus avec une impassibilité spectaculaire, ne tressaillant même pas quand le souffle d'Eren fit s'agiter ses vêtements tellement il était proche.

"Têtu, n'est-ce pas," dit Levi, qui lui administra un bon coup de pied dans les dents. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment mal mais l'action était tellement __normale__ qu'Eren laissa échapper un rire, la tension retombant. "Bon. As-tu déjà porté un chaton, Eren ?"

Ce dernier repensa à son enfance et hocha la tête.

"Tu sais que tu pourrais tuer un chaton facilement à mains nues. As-tu eu peur de le prendre ?"

Eh bien __non__ , mais c'était différent ! Eren fit des bruits de protestation.

"Interagir avec son environnement est une question de construction de la mémoire musculaire," expliqua Levi. "Quand tu soulèves un chaton, ton corps sait quelle pression exercer pour le tenir sans lui faire de mal. Au moins, chez les enfants normaux, ce que tu n'étais peut-être pas... as-tu déjà mis le feu à des chats ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?"

Eren secoua violemment la tête.

"Bien, ça serait préoccupant sinon."

 _ _Je suis un putain de titan__ , voulut-il s'exclamer. __C'est pas préoccupant ça__ __peut-être ?!__

"Comment enseigne-t-on aux enfants à interagir avec ce qui les entoure ? On leur tient la main, on leur montre comment se comporter avec le minet." Levi moqueur, avait adopté une voix qu'il croyait sans doute être mièvre, ce qui était en réalité absolument terrifiant. "Et quand tu grandis, tu n'hésites même plus sur les manières d'être prudent. Tes muscles le savent instinctivement. Mais tu n'as pas cet instinct lorsque tu portes des gens, tu ne penses qu'à __et si je les brisais__. Tu es tellement obnubilé par ça que tu n'arrives pas te faire confiance. Est-ce que je dis la merde ou est-ce que c'est exact ?"

Eren hocha la tête à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Le seul moyen de développer ta mémoire musculaire sous ta forme de titan est de juste putain de développer ta mémoire musculaire. Tu ne peux pas apprendre à soulever les gens si tu n'enregistres pas au plus profond de tes putains d'os les mouvements qui sont fiables. Et un jour, tu seras capable au milieu d'une bataille de porter tes amis et de les éloigner du danger sans même y réfléchir."

Levi fit un pas en avant, se tenant si près que le titan dut presque loucher pour le regarder. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une intensité qu'Eren n'avait aperçu qu'une fois auparavant, avant le procès, quand il avait déclaré qu'il assumerait toute responsabilité à son égard. Presque inconsciemment, Levi tendit la main et fit courir ses doigts sur l'arête du nez d'Eren; et quand il s'adressa finalement à lui, sa voix était basse, rugueuse et pleine de sous-entendus.

"C'est cette peur qui te retient. Tu te bloques car tu es envahi par toutes ces insécurités. Quand tu as le contrôle, quand tu peux compter sur toi-même en plein combat, c'est à ce moment-là que tu peux te laisser aller. Tu possèdes tout ce pouvoir latent qui attend juste d'être libéré et assouvi. C'est transcendant et tu deviens fou. Une parfaite maîtrise de soi signifie une liberté totale," souffla Levi. "Sais-tu que tu as les mêmes yeux quand tu es en titan ?"

Eren frissonna, pendu à ses lèvres. Les sentiments étaient perçus différemment dans son corps de titan, beaucoup plus dénaturés, mais Eren pouvait sentir son corps humain y répondre. Il avait la sensation que ces paroles resteraient gravées dans sa mémoire pendant très très longtemps.

Et il ne savait pas que ses yeux de titan ressemblaient aux siens. Que Levi l'ait remarqué... il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait signifier. Il savait juste que maintenant, il nourrissait un désir ardent d'accomplir ce que le caporal lui avait dit, de se décharger de cette peur qui l'avait sans cesse accompagné depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de ses pouvoirs.

Levi cligna des yeux, le présent se rappelant subitement à lui. Il se recula et lâcha une petite toux maladroite. Eren avait la sensation qu'il en avait dit plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait réussi à passer sous la carapace de Levi. Il voulait reproduire ça à nouveau.

"Nous allons réessayer," déclara Levi, sa voix un peu plus forte que nécessaire. "Porte-moi." Il lança un regard provocateur à Eren.

Il allait le faire, décida-t-il. Comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'il verra Mikasa et Armin, il ne craindra pas de les toucher. Il se redressa, s'assit les jambes croisées et étudia le problème devant lui. Il devait le saisir prudemment, pour ne pas lui faire de mal et nota que les sangles de l'équipement tridimensionnel allaient se rompre s'il exerçait trop de pression dessus. Avec précaution, il avança le pouce et l'index vers le torse de Levi.

"Si tu n'utilises que deux doigts," exposa le caporal, ce qui fit reculer brusquement la main d'Eren comme s'il s'était brûlé, "tu n'auras que deux points de contact, ce qui veut dire que tu devras exercer une pression plus accrue sur ces deux points."

Calme-toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Levi n'avait même pas l'air ennuyé. Essaye encore. Concentre-toi.

Il tendit la main, écartant ses trois autres doigts qu'il rabattit sur le côté et essaya d'entourer la cage thoracique de Levi avec son pouce et son index. Il leva les bras pour donner un accès plus facile à Eren.

Voilà. Il resserra son emprise juste assez pour sentir la présence de quelque chose de chaud et vivant entre ses doigts, épiant tel un faucon le visage de Levi à la recherche du moindre signe d'inconfort, et seulement alors, il le souleva. Levi se pencha en avant, ses avant-bras reposaient contre le pouce d'Eren et ses jambes pendaient un peu dans le vide. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionné d'être ainsi tenu dans les airs.

Il est si __léger__ , pensa Eren. De cet angle, du point de vue du titan, il appréciait la symétrie qu'était le corps de Levi. Chaque partie de lui était parfaitement proportionné, sa petite taille inapparente. Il était calme mais mortel, sa force actuellement bridée, endormie dans la main d'Eren.

"Prends-moi avec ton autre main," ordonna Levi, coupant court à sa rêverie.

Avec ses doigts autour de son torse, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment faire pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Peut-être que... il inclina l'homme en arrière, le soutenant avec ses phalanges et remplaça son pouce droit par celui de gauche, puis le pencha en avant et répéta ainsi le processus jusqu'à ce qu'il le tienne de la même manière que précédemment, mais ce coup-ci avec sa main gauche. Levi se laissait faire.

"Encore," exigea-t-il. "Je ne suis pas une poupée. Prends un peu plus ce que je dis en compte."

Bien sûr. Cette fois, quand Eren rapprocha ses deux mains, Levi se dégagea et en profita pour se hisser sur l'autre, utilisant le titan comme appui.

A partir de ce moment-là, ils varièrent les exercices... attraper Levi en plein vol (deux choses importantes à retenir : empoigner par les câbles si possible, et suivre le mouvement pour minimiser l'impact), servir de point d'ancrage à ses grappins (il avait été surpris de constater à quel point il les sentait en peine une fois passée la douleur initiale du métal qui perce la chair) et le lancer.

Eren s'était opposé à ce dernier, se figurant cinq cents scénarios où ça pouvait mal finir. Attraper Levi était quelque chose, mais le lancer à travers les arbres était différent. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de faire ça d'ailleurs ?

"Tu manques à ce point d'imagination pour ne pas voir pourquoi cette compétence est importante ?" Levi paraissait tellement déçu qu'Eren se renfrogna. "Tu es en plein combat avec tes amis, coupé du reste, et ils leur manquent du gaz. Tu te retrouveras coincé à devoir te battre seul, tôt ou tard. Si tu peux les jeter vers la bonne trajectoire, vous aurez tous une meilleure chance de survie."

Eren réalisa lentement que rien dans ce que lui disait Levi était inutile. Il trouvait environ cinq raisons que cela en valait la peine pour chaque exercice et la reconnaissance d'Eren pour cet homme monta en flèche. C'était __ça__ la différence entre lui et un soldat comme Levi. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'attaquer mais de maximiser les ressources et de les exploiter avec créativité durant les combats. Armin était meilleur pour ce genre de choses en fait, nota Eren. Cependant, son meilleur ami était plus un stratège, Levi plus un tacticien. Pas étonnant qu'il ait survécu et a su s'élever au statut de Soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité.

De temps en temps, Levi se posait sur son épaule pour lui enseigner quelques leçons.

"L'essence du travail d'équipe est la confiance," dit-il à un moment donné, assis contre le cou d'Eren. "Ne crois pas qu'ils ne te trahiront pas ou qu'ils ne s'enfuiront pas en hurlant car c'est évident que non, c'est un fait. La vraie confiance, c'est de connaître les capacités de tes coéquipiers et eux connaissent les tiens; savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, ils feront ce qu'ils ont dit qu'ils feront. Cela signifie que tu n'as pas à regarder derrière ton épaule pour vérifier s'ils tiennent bien leur position. Tant que tu seras un berserker hors de contrôle, tu n'auras jamais la confiance de ton escouade."

Finalement, le jour commença à décliner et Eren avait l'impression d'avoir plus appris en ces quelques heures que durant l'intégralité de son entraînement. Le caporal surpassait vraiment tout le reste. Eren rit mentalement face à l'ironie.

Levi sauta à son visage et se suspendit devant le nez d'Eren.

"Bien," conclut-il. "Il est temps de rentrer. Pour terminer, je voulais te dire que même si tu es beaucoup moins inutile que ce que j'avais cru, tu as encore du chemin à faire. Mais là, j'ai la dalle et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait si __toi__ tu avais faim alors je vais te faire sortir."

Sans avertissement, il retira ses grappins et se laissa tomber; Eren réfléchit à peine avant de le rattraper. Levi se dirigea derrière lui tandis qu'il s'asseyait pour être plus proche du sol. Il sentit la coupure à son cou, puis tout se déforma autour de lui... il voyait double, l'image de la chair sombre du titan se superposant au milieu environnant, puis Levi plaça les mains sous ses bras pour l'extirper.

Ensuite, le monde se remit en place et il était de retour dans son propre petit corps, les bras puissants de Levi autour de son torse tandis qu'ils descendaient de la nuque du titan. Eren essayait toujours de s'accommoder aux sensations d'être de nouveau __humain__ , la pression des vêtements sur son corps, le sentiment de fragilité, la vastitude du monde, quelque chose tapotant doucement son visage...

"Oï, gamin, réveille-toi."

Eren ouvrit les yeux et vit Levi penché sur lui, énorme et imposant après tant d'heures passées à le tenir dans le creux de sa main. Eren la regarda et revint au caporal, son souvenir physique de lui très précis.

Avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il jeta ses bras autour de lui, ressentant sa chaleur, son poids, sa robustesse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Eren glissa ses mains dans le dos du caporal, se délectant du tissu rêche de son haut et de tous les petits __détails__ qu'il pouvait sentir à cette échelle. Pas seulement un petit poids diffus dans sa paume, mais des textures infinies, douces ou rugueuses et il voulait toucher sa peau...

"Eren ! __Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire__?" grogna Levi qui lui saisit les poignets pour l'épingler au sol.

"Tu es tellement __humain__ ," murmura-t-il. Levi le transperça du regard.

"Et toi, tu es un putain d'imbécile."

Eren respira un bon coup, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. Il était couché dans l'herbe, douce mais épineuse sous son cou, ses poignets maintenus au dessus de sa tête et Levi le retenait parce qu' _ _il l'avait tripoté.__

Il allait mourir.

"Pardon !" s'exclama-t-il, soudainement paniqué. "Je ne sais pas ce que... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... s'il te plaît s'il te plaît..." bredouilla-t-il. Levi le regarda d'un air dégoûté et libéra ses bras. Sur la défensive, Eren recouvrit immédiatement sa tête, sa réaction première étant de toujours s'arrondir comme un ballon pour se protéger d'éventuels coups.

"Tu n'as jamais été aussi tactile avec Quatre-yeux après ses expériences," souligna-t-il. "Je suppose que je devrais être flatté. Ou peut-être que porter des gens excite les titans."

Eren gémit. Il n'était pas __excité__ , il était juste... oh dieu, il __était__ effectivement excité et Levi le savait. Bon sang, il donnerait son bras gauche pour avoir de nouveau l'homme plaqué contre lui, là tout de suite. Au moins, avec son visage caché, il ne pourrait pas voir combien il était rouge.

Peut-être pourrait-il rester ainsi les quinze prochaines minutes, jusqu'à ce que le problème se règle. Ou pour toujours. Pour toujours, c'était bien.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi __maintenant__ ? Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que j'avais faim. Contrairement à toi, j'ai travaillé dur aujourd'hui."

Eren leva les yeux de sa position recroquevillée. "Mais, chef…"

Levi baissa le regard, suivit la ligne courbée de son corps et roula tellement des yeux que c'en était pratiquement audible. "Putain de __merde__ Eren, je m'en fous, tu te souviens quand je disais qu'il fallait que t'arrêtes de te comporter comme un adolescent insupportable à la moindre petite chose ? Lève ton cul, et magne-toi !" Il s'élança vers les arbres pour ramener leurs chevaux, laissant Eren assis derrière lui, abattu.

Il ne __voulait__ pas que Levi s'en fiche, réalisa-t-il quand il se leva. Il voulait...

Le bruit des sabots annonça son retour. Comme il sortait du bois, le soleil couchant se réverbérait dans ses cheveux, leur donnant une teinte rougeâtre et projetait des ombres dramatiques sur ses traits tandis qu'une brise secouait ses vêtements. Le souffle d'Eren se coupa.

Il voulait __Levi.__

"Dommage que tu te sois levé. Je commençais à croire qu'il faudrait que je t'attache à ton cheval. Cela aurait été drôle."

Comment pouvait-il demander ? Levi ne voulait pas qu'il agisse comme un adolescent et apparemment, il identifiait son embarras comme tel (ce qui était assez tordu maintenant qu'Eren y pensait, et reflétait probablement le manque habituel de gêne que le caporal pouvait ressentir).

Alors… il décida de jouer la carte de la franchise.

Eren s'avança et prit Levi par les épaules. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses mains et ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il les leva vers lui. Eren sentit ses muscles se tendre comme s'il était prêt à attaquer.

"Je pensais que cette histoire était déjà réglée."

"Ce n'est pas la transformation !" parla rapidement Eren. "Je te veux. Je te… veux vraiment."

Levi fronça les sourcils. "Quoi, __maintenant__? Mais tu es en sueur et sale. __Je__ suis en sueur et sale." Il regarda autour de lui de manière sceptique. "Et c'est dégoûtant de le faire dehors. Par expérience. Tu n'as __aucune idée__ de ce qui peut rentrer dans ton cul. Et je ne sais pas quelles histoires vous autres recrues vous racontez, mais le sexe à cheval est une idée affreuse."

La bouche d'Eren pendait légèrement et il semblait incapable de la refermer. Levi tourna son regard vers lui.

"J'ai bien conscience qu'avoir envie de baiser vous rend aventureux, mais contrôle-toi un __minimum__ !"

"Je," balbutia Eren. "Je voulais dire en général. Mais au camp c'est bien aussi." __Plus que bien.__

Levi fit des gestes avec ses mains. "Si tu voulais dire au camp, c'était quoi ce cinéma tout à l'heure ? Ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas savoir comment ton esprit tordu fonctionne. C'est probablement contagieux. Espèce de taré." Levi balança Eren sur son cheval et enfourcha le sien.

Eren se hâta à sa suite, essayant de rassembler ses pensées éparses. Donc c'était un oui ? Peut-être ? Certainement pas un non. Son esprit encore confus, il fit galoper sa monture après lui.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire quand ils arrivèrent au château. Eren brossa et conduit son cheval à l'écurie en un temps record, puis se dépêcha d'aller à la douche. Gagné par l'excitation, il était tenté de se laver très sommairement, mais il se souvint que c'était Levi qu'il voyait et s'il était sale, la soirée pourrait très mal se terminer. Quand il se sentit suffisamment propre pour satisfaire le caporal, il passa par la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger et se précipita dans sa chambre, ses cheveux encore humides lui tombant dans les yeux.

Et si Levi changeait d'avis ? Et si... il déglutit et ouvrit la porte.

Levi était assis les jambes croisées sur son lit, lisant un livre qu'il déposa au sol quand Eren entra. Il était torse nu, vêtu d'un pantalon lâche; la lumière de la lampe donnait à sa peau une couleur chaude et faisait ressortir le relief de ses muscles. Son ventre était plat, son torse sculpté et Eren devait admettre que quelque part, il était assez intimidé.

"Tu viens ?" dit Levi. "J'ai dit à Mike de nous donner une heure, mais si tu prévois de la gaspiller parce que tu hésites, je peux retourner à mon livre."

Eren traversa rapidement la pièce, la nervosité tiraillant son estomac. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait eu quelques heures avant pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Levi se leva pour l'accueillir et aussi rapide que l'éclair, il agrippa Eren et le fit basculer sur le lit. Il laissa échapper un glapissement qui fut rapidement étouffé par les lèvres de Levi collées aux siennes et il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue.

Il essaya de répondre au baiser mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, ne savait pas où poser ses mains et ce qu'il devait faire maintenant que Levi se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il était plus lourd que prévu et sentait le savon, son hardiesse quelque peu déconcertante et inattendue.

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, Levi se retira, passant un dernier coup de langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Eren avant de le dévisager, les sourcils froncés. "C'est quoi le putain de problème ? Je croyais que tu voulais ça."

Eren prit une inspiration tremblante et essaya de se détendre, ne se rendant compte que maintenant à quel point il était nerveux. "C'est le cas !" lâcha-t-il. "Je ne sais juste… pas ce que je fais."

Levi s'assit, retirant soudainement ses mains d'Eren. "Tu es __vierge__?" demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Eren avala sa salive. "…Désolé ?" Sérieusement, quand aurait-il pu avoir du temps pour le sexe ? Il s'était entraîné non-stop ! Il avait des objectifs à accomplir ! Il devait tuer les titans ! Il avait quinze ans !

"Mais," commença Levi (l'air confus sur son visage aurait été hilarant si la situation n'avait pas été aussi gênante), "qu'est-ce que tu peux bien foutre avec des vierges ? Je parie qu'Erwin connaît cette merde. Il me semble qu'il avait dit quelque chose une fois à propos de bougies. Tu veux une bougie ? Va putain de savoir ce que t'es censé faire avec ça."

"Non !" Eren se releva sur ses coudes, prêt à rattraper Levi s'il décidait de partir demander au commandant des conseils. "Je vais bien ! Vraiment !" Comment diable était-il supposé dire à Levi quoi faire avec lui ? Le caporal était celui qui avait de l'expérience, pas lui ! Cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi grave ! "…Tu ne te rappelles pas de comment était ta première fois ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"J'aimerais ne pas m'en rappeler."

"Écoute," reprit Eren, les mots sortant presque tout seuls de sa bouche car Levi arborait une expression qui semblait sous-entendre qu'il était quelque chose d'étrange et dangereux, qu'on ne devrait pas approcher. Putain, il ne le regardait même pas comme ça quand il se changeait en titan ! "Ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je saurais si tu me montres ! Juste... vas-y plus doucement...?"

Levi le scrutait d'un air dubitatif. "T'es sûr que tu préférerais pas aller baiser un de tes amis avant, puis revenir quand tu sauras ce que tu veux ?"

Cela ne menait à nulle part, et le temps s'écoulait. S'il y avait un espoir d'arriver à quoi que ce soit cette nuit, il devait agir rapidement. Redressant le torse, Eren retira d'un mouvement vif son t-shirt et l'envoya au sol. Il se retourna sur le lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et dédia à Levi un regard qu'il espérait implorant. Ça avait dû être convainquant car il avait l'air plus intéressé et moins comme s'il allait déguerpir d'une minute à l'autre. "S'il te plaît ?"

"Écoute gamin, je ne suis pas fait pour la patience et l'enseignement," murmura Levi, alors que sa main traînait inconsciemment sur la hanche d'Eren.

Il se renfrogna. "De quoi tu parles ? Tu es un excellent professeur. C'était incroyable aujourd'hui !"

Un Levi embarrassé était adorable. "Tes instructeurs devaient être __merdiques__ si tu penses que je suis bon. Laisse tomber, je __sais__ qu'ils sont merdiques. __Tu es__ merdique. Merde." Sans prévenir, il s'attaqua de nouveau à la bouche d'Eren. Cette fois, il eut la présence d'esprit de l'embrasser en retour, essayant d'appliquer le peu de connaissance qu'il avait dans ce domaine.

Il s'avéra que s'il y mettait du sien, Levi pouvait effectivement se montrer patient, et bien qu'il soit un peu brusque et exigeant, Eren ne s'attendait honnêtement pas à ce qu'il soit différent. Sa brutalité éveilla quelque chose en lui, étouffa les flammes du désir qui l'avait consumé depuis qu'il avait quitté sa forme de titan et il se mit à lui rendre la pareille. Levi le maudit sur cinq générations et le traita de monstre quand il le mordit, mais la façon dont ses paroles se muèrent en un gémissement donnait envie à Eren de le lui faire encore. Au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui, Levi le serra de plus en plus fort dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les étoiles; ses bras se ramollirent et il desserra lentement sa prise autour du corps d'Eren.

Il s'étendit sur le lit, haletant et repu, une vague de bien-être le parcourant entièrement. Levi se déplaçait dans la pièce, rangeant certaines choses et Eren le suivit des yeux, satisfait de voir que sous chaque angle, il y avait au moins une marque qui ornait la peau pâle de l'homme. Cela donnait envie à Eren de le faire sien à nouveau.

"Lève-toi, gros paresseux," finit par dire Levi. "Il faut que tu sortes et j'ai besoin de changer les draps. Ils sont tellement sales que je peux à peine les regarder."

Eren se leva avec un soupir et partit à la recherche de son pantalon. "Je suis vraiment __obligé__ ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il attrapait les draps qu'on lui tendait et qu'il irait ensuite déposer à la laverie. "Je veux rester avec toi."

"Tu dois être enfermé," répondit simplement Levi et Eren se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé le ton plus gentil qui avait accompagné ses mots. "C'est ce qui était convenu."

"Je ne vais pas me transformer pendant mon sommeil."

"Je m'en moque," déclara-t-il. "Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu aies le contrôle. Mais ce sont les ordres." Eren soupira mais obéit et ouvrit la porte.

"Eren." la voix de Levi le fit se retourner, espérant que le caporal avait changé d'avis...

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Oui, chef." Il fut surpris de constater que c'était vrai.

"Je te verrai demain alors."

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. "Oui, chef !"

Il alla déposer les draps puis se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant. Mike était chargé de l'enfermer, mais il ne savait pas où le trouver. Peut-être attendait-t-il au bas de l'escalier ? Traversant le réfectoire ainsi que les longs couloirs qui menaient au cachot, Eren ne rencontra personne. Il s'arrêta devant le dernier escalier, serra plus étroitement la bougie qu'il portait et descendit les marches.

Ce n'était pas aussi affreux que ce qu'il s'était persuadé. La pièce était toujours aussi petite, étroite et inquiétante mais Eren était encore trop pris dans l'euphorie de sa journée pour laisser place à la panique. Il déposa la bougie sur le tabouret et mit son pyjama. Les couvertures de Levi étaient sur le sol, dans le coin où il les avait laissées; Eren avait oublié de les porter à la laverie. Il hésita durant un bref instant avant de les apporter au lit. Levi s'en ficherait, se dit-il. Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas grave car elles devaient être lavées de toute façon.

Il retira ses propres couvertures et étendit sur le lit celles de Levi, puis reposa les siennes par dessus. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il se glissa entre les draps. L'odeur du caporal était encore forte, transportant Eren vers les souvenirs de leurs activités récentes. Un autre sourire naquit sur sa bouche et il s'étira avec bonheur, ressentant une brûlure agréable dans ses muscles. Il pouvait presque prétendre que Levi était allongé contre lui.

Mike le retrouva ainsi, allongé sagement dans sa cellule, attendant d'être enfermé. Il ne dit rien et lui fit un simple signe de tête avant de fermer la porte. Eren ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il repoussa son angoisse persistante, et imagina à la place la clairière et les exercices interminables. Il visualisa les trajectoires et les distances, anticipa la force nécessaire pour chaque type d'entraînement et finit par tomber endormi avec la sensation fantôme d'un petit poids dans sa paume.

Il rêva qu'il était un titan, debout dans un vaste espace avec quelques arbres, et qu'il jouait à attraper Levi. Eren ne manquait aucune prise, sans même faire preuve de maladresse. Puis, au lieu du caporal, ce fut Mikasa qui volait sans crainte autour de lui et peu importe combien il pouvait la lancer loin, elle revenait toujours. Armin était plus délicat, il était intelligent mais son corps ne réagissait pas aussi vite que son cerveau, alors il avait la manie de se tendre quand il était en chute libre. Il se montrait donc prudent avec son meilleur ami.

Parfois, il y avait eux deux, parfois c'était Jean, Sasha ou Reiner et à un certain moment, il se rendit compte d'un léger poids plume reposant sur son épaule— hors de vue, mais il savait que c'était sa mère.

Et pour une fois, personne ne mourut.

x  
x  
x

 ** **FIN****

x  
x  
x

 ** **Bonus de l'auteur :****

Levi le scrutait d'un air dubitatif. "T'es sûr que tu préférerais pas aller baiser un de tes amis avant, puis revenir quand tu sauras ce que tu veux ?"

Cela ne menait à nulle part, et le temps s'écoulait. S'il y avait un espoir d'arriver à quoi que ce soit cette nuit, il devait agir rapidement. Redressant le torse, Eren retira d'un mouvement vif son t-shirt et l'envoya au sol. Il se retourna sur le lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et dédia à Levi un regard qu'il espérait implorant. Ça avait dû être convainquant car il avait l'air plus intéressé et moins comme s'il allait déguerpir d'une minute à l'autre. "S'il te plaît ?"

"J'ai d'ailleurs entendu que les vierges pleuraient. Est-ce que tu sens que tu vas pleurer ? Parce que c'est loin d'être excitant."

"Je vais bien," affirma Eren. "Vraiment. Je ne vais pas pleurer." __Sauf peut-être de frustration.__

Levi tendit lentement le bras vers lui, la main tremblante comme s'il était prêt à la retirer à tout instant. Puis, il suspendit son geste et ferma le poing. "La première fois est censée être romantique, d'après Petra. Qu'est-ce qui est romantique ? Hanji a gravé un cœur une fois dans la chair d'un titan, tu veux quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?"

Levi allait vraiment parler de tous les membres de son escouade ? Parce qu'Eren préférerait ne pas penser à eux, présentement. Ainsi qu'aux titans qui étaient probablement les choses les moins sexy du monde. Il préférerait qu'il y ait moins de bavardages et plus de sexe, vraiment.

"Ça __va__ ," insista-t-il. "Tout va bien. Je te jure que je vais bien." Il saisit le poignet de Levi et le tira à lui jusqu'à ce que son corps le surplombe, puis l'entraîna dans un baiser. C'était mieux cette fois-ci, Levi bougeait lentement, prenait son temps pour découvrir Eren et l'encourageait même. Mais quelque chose persistait dans un coin de son esprit…

"Attends," réclama-t-il, et quand ils se séparèrent, Eren le retint par les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne se retire trop. "Quand Hanji a gravé un cœur, l'intention romantique était destinée à __qui__?"

"Je n'ai pas demandé," répondit Levi. "C'était probablement pour le titan."

Ils échangèrent un regard affligé.

"Je ne graverais pas de cœur sur toi," poursuivit-il rapidement. "…Sauf si t'es dans ce délire."

Eren devint pâle. "Non merci."

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Les gens aiment tout un tas de choses perverses, ça ne sert à rien d'être embarrassé pour..."

"Sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie de me faire écorcher, je le jure." Il aurait aimé continuer à vivre sans savoir que certaines personnes aimaient se faire couper pendant les rapports sexuels, parce que c'était vraiment __étrange__. Levi ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Eren l'en empêcha avec un autre baiser. Une fois qu'il était certain que Levi ne s'arrêterait pas, il profita de l'occasion pour faire glisser ses mains vers le bas de son dos, et se frotta contre lui.

"Attends," haleta-t-il contre ses lèvres. "Tu sais comment le sexe fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? Pour une relation anale, l'un des hommes doit mettre son pénis dans..."

"Je __sais__ ," râla Eren. "J'ai vécu dans les baraques de l'armée !"

"Ne te la ramène pas avec moi, gamin," dit Levi, agacé. "Je __demandais__ juste."

Quand Eren parvint à ce que l'homme revienne l'embrasser, il eut l'impression que c'était le plus gros accomplissement de sa vie. Levi s'éloigna de ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers le long de son cou. __Maintenant__ , ils arrivaient enfin à quelque chose. Sa bouche était chaude et ses mains caressaient le torse d'Eren, ce qui le fit frissonner. Souhaitant être plus actif, Eren essaya aussi de le toucher, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire actuellement était de faire courir ses mains le long de son dos, vu la façon dont Levi était collé à lui. Il réunit suffisamment de courage pour agripper ses fesses, ce qui fut bien accueilli car en réponse, Levi poussa ses hanches vers l'avant pour inciter Eren à ouvrir les cuisses. C'était bon, l'excitation de Levi se pressait contre la sienne, et quand il suçota l'un de ses tétons, il s'arqua instinctivement à la sensation.

Levi le regarda de nouveau, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues et les cheveux ébouriffés de manière très attirante.

"C'est suffisant comme préliminaires ou…?"

Eren le fixa intensément, le cœur lourd. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

"Bien bien, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu es vraiment vierge ? Parce que tu n'as plus l'air nerveux."

"Je suis trop frustré pour être nerveux !" éructa Eren. "Est-ce qu'on va réussir à coucher ce soir ou pas ? Tu ne peux pas juste me baiser ?"

Levi plissa les yeux, mais __finalement,__ il tira sur le pantalon d'Eren et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son érection et ce dernier s'enfonça dans sa main avec un gémissement heureux, puis...

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

"Hey Levi !" cria Mike. "Ton heure est écoulée, je dois emmener le gamin à sa cellule."


End file.
